bondlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Tennyson
Benjamin Kirby Tennyson (Simply called '''Ben Tennyson '''or '''Ben 10') is an American hero featured in ''Brawl Legends. ''He is the wielder of a powerful device called the Ultimatrix, which can transform him into over a million different alien species. His origins vary slightly from his canon ''Ben 10 ''counterpart until certain events are triggered. This Ben Tennyson is an original variation of the character, and is not meant to represent any of the Tennysons shown in the ''Ben 10 ''series. Origins Ben was a normal ten-year-boy that grew up in the American town of Bellwood with his parents, Carl and Sandra Tennyson. One summer he went on a road trip with his cousin, Gwen, and grandpa, Max. He saw what he believed to be a meteor crashing to Earth, but soon discovered it was a device called the Omnitrix, an alien "watch" that allowed him to transform into alien species and seemed to be irremovable once it bonded to his wrist. After a long summer of battling various aliens and other villains, he took a brief trip to Japan where he ended up in an area between Konoha and Sunagakure. During a storm, he saw Lee Hatake traveling and lightning struck a tree. Transforming into his alien, Fourarms, Ben managed to stop the tree from harming Lee and the two became friends before Ben's return to America in which he somehow removed the Omnitrix. Five years later he was forced to once again don the Omnitrix after his grandfather was seemingly captured by an alien species called the Highbreed. He also met with his former enemy, Kevin Levin, and fought the latter until he decided to join Tennyson. (due to his sudden interest in Gwen). After many harsh battles against the Highbreed, Ben soon reunited with Vilgax, an old alien enemy from his childhood that sought to obtain the Omnitrix and take over the universe. Ben defeated Vilgax upon his initial return, but was soon captured by Albedo, a former alien of the Galvan species that was now locked in the form of a white-haired version of Ben, now using an improved version of the Omnitrix called the Ultimatrix, which had the ability to evolve the DNA of the aliens Ben used into an "Ultimate" form. After being forced to surrender the Omnitrix to Vilgax, Ben actvated its self-desturct sequence which, if Tennyson allowed to charge over a period of several days, would end in the destruction of the entire universe. Luckily, he set the countdown to ten seconds, thus preventing this risk. At Vilgax's own ignorance of Ben's intentions, the Omnitrix was destroyed, leaving Tennyson powerless. Threatening to do the same to the Ultimatrix, which functioned to Ben's voice as the Omnitrix had, Ben forced Albedo to surrender the Ultimatrix to him. Ben soon fought Vilgax and escaped the destruction of his ship, saving the Earth. Now armed with the Ultimatrix and, thanks to Fallen Lee's time meddling, avoiding the threat of Aggregor (a human-like alien of Kevin Levin's species that sought to absorb the powers of aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy) Ben continues to protect his home town, with occasional visits to Konoha. Aliens Ben has access to over a million aliens, although only a few over 60 are known. For the list of his aliens from the canon series, see Aliens on the Ben 10 Wiki. Below are a list of additional forms obtained in the ''Brawl Legends ''Dimension. Unlocked *'Super Saiyan': The DNA of a Saiyan that was unlocked in Season 3 of ''Brawl Legends. The origins of this form are unknown, but it is confrimed to be a default that was locked. As a teen, he looks highly similar to a Super Saiyan Goku and his ten-year-old form looks like a Super Saiyan teen Gohan with a tail wearing Ben's original black-and-white shirt and green pants. His ultimate form appears as a Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, with a hairstyle similar to a Super Saiyan 4 in the length of a Super Saiyan 3, similar to the Fallen's Eternal Super Saiyan form. He retains Ben's brown hair color in both forms, as well as the green and black of Ben's Alien Force/Ultimate Alien colors. Both of the adult Super Saiyan's forms appear as bearded Gokus wearing the two Ben 10,000's outfits, and still retain Ben's brown hair. *'Nine-Tails': The DNA of Naruto's Nine-Tailed Fox was obtained in the timeskipped Season 2. He obtained this form when traveling into Naruto's subconsciousness alogside Lee Hatake. He transforms in stages in a similar fashion to Naruto until he transforms into the full Nine-Tailed Fox. His ultimate form appears as a Ten-Tailed Fox, with each tail representative of the other eight Tailed Beasts, as well as having black fur and a black tail representing the Ten-Tailed Beast, the creature the nine Tailed Beasts were created from. He also seems to have what he refers to as a "Sharinnegan", a combination of the Sharingan and Rinnegan similar to the Ten-Tailed Beast's unique eye. An alternate Ben Tennyson who unlocked the Nine-Tails' DNA as a teenager has mastered the use of his powers as Ben 10.000, allowing him to utilize the same Nine-Tails Chakra Cloak as Naruto Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. When the Nine-Tails is evolved, the transformation gives Ben access to Ashura Ootsusuki's unique Sage Mode, and like Naruto, has the power of all nine Tailed Beasts. He also gains Sasuke's Rinnegan to further the evolution into a Sage of Six Paths. *'Mewtwo:' The DNA of the Pokemon cloned from Mew, this form is unlocked off-screen prior to Season 3. Like Super Saiyan, Mewtwo is one of teen Ben's strongest transformations. Mewtwo's Ultimate form is a fusion of Mega Mewtwo X and Mega Mewtwo Y, giving him both an enhanced psychic mind and an enhanced fighting ability. By Pokemon standards, he would be a Psychic/Fighting type, as with Mega Mewtwo X. In his evolved state, this form of Mewtwo is immune to psychic abilities and possesses an intelligence that rivals Grey Matter and Brainstorm. *'Basilisk': The DNA of the mythical snake whose corpse resides in Hogwarts' Chamber of Secrets, this form was obtained in a game-exclusive arc of the Wii version of the Brawl Legends video game. He unlocked this form in a battle with Harry Potter when under the control of Voldemort's Imperius Curse. His ultimate form is similar in appearance to the dragon, Porunga, as the Basilisk grows arms and a muscular, humam-like torso. He also grows spikes on his back and is given the ability to speak both English (or Japanese) and Parseltongue, the language of snakes. He also exhibits levels of magic like the wizards of Harry Potter's realm and has the ability to produce a poisonous gas from the Basilisk's venom. Unused *'Ultimus Prime'; The DNA of a Cybertronian that takes upon the appearance of Optimus Prime's original body, before his arrival on Earth. This is also one of his default forms, but Ben either hasn't unlocked this form or decides not to used it. His Ultimate form appears to be a combination of Optimus Prime and the Fallen (in its Cybertronian form), as well as characteristics from Unicron. The final design hasn't been completed yet. *'Ultimate Alien X': This form of Alien X is able to manipulate reality to the point that he can copy the abilities of anyone or anything, making him Ben's most powerful form above both Ultimate forms of Super Saiyan and Nine-Tails. His appearance varies upon the powers he copies, but Ultimate Alien X still retains all of Alien X's initial characteristcs: black skin, white star shapes throughout his body, and three "horns" protruding from his forehead. *'All 721 Pokemon': Ben has traveled to all seven Pokemon regions while spending time in the Nintendo Universe. Since Pokemon are technically aliens to Ben's home dimension, the Ultimatrix has scanned all of them into its database. Despite having every Pokemon on his watch, Ben will only utilize a few of them, mainly Legendaries like Rayquaza or fully-evolved Pokemon such as Lucario or Blaziken. As with Ben's aliens, the Pokemon can also evolve beyond their final stages, maximizing their power. For ones that can Mega Evolve, this is an alternative method to gathering Mega Stones in order to evolve them further. For Pokemon that have multiple Mega Evolutions, such as Charizard, their evolved state will be a fusion of both of their Mega Evolutions. Fusions One of Ben's alternate futures depict him with an new Omnitrix known as the Biomnitrix, twin Omnitrixes that allow Ben to fuse two of his transformations together. In addition to all fusions seen in Omniverse, Ben 10,000 has additional Fusions at his disposal. Unlike the Ben 10,000 in the Ben 10 continuity, this Ben 10,000 possesses the Ultimatrix and a new Omnitrix, allowing him to fuse Ultimate aliens with other transformations. *'Super Saiyan of Six Paths:' The fusion of Super Saiyan and the Ultimate Nine-Tailed Fox, this form looks like Super Saiyan with access to Ashura Ootsusuki's Sage Mode and Indra's Rinnegan. He can also transform into the Ultimate Nine-Tails' chakra state, which appears to be a combination of Naruto's Nine-Tails Mode and Sasuke's Susano'o. He possesses all of the powers of Super Saiyan, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha in this form. Gallery 257px-BTGR.png|Ben as he appears in Generator Rex, his base design for Season 3 Ben Tennyson UA.jpg|Ben as he appears in Season 1 and Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Ben 10K.jpg|Adult Ben Tennyson, known as "Ben 10,000", as he appears in Soul Calibur V Ben Tennyson.png|Ben's original Season 3 artwork Category:Heroes Category:Heroes in Brawl Legends Category:Members of Team Hatake